A Dream Come True
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: It's White Day! It's a day where guys return the favour to girls for their chocolates on Valentine's Day. So, will Sakura be receiving any? Ah... but her crush didn't know that she had sneaked some chocolates into his bag. How will everything turn out?


Firstly, Happy White Day to all! Since I didn't get to do a V-day fic, I've decided to do a White Day fic as a present to all of you readers who've stick by me throughout the years. No words can describe how I felt for all your support and encouragement. I think all of you spoil me too much, but hey I'm not complaining about it! Hope you'll enjoy this White day fic!

**A Dream Come True**

**One-Shot**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

* * *

><p>"It's White Day!" Sakura cheered the moment she woke up. She hurriedly dressed into her uniform and dashed downstairs for breakfast with her school bag and blazer. She let out a gasp when she almost tripped on the narrow steps but managed to right herself at the last moment thus avoiding a painful fate. Her brother was looking at her with an amused grin as he sipped his morning coffee at the dining table.<p>

"Making such a ruckus in the morning?" he commented wryly. "I can't imagine what you'll do when you are in school."

"Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much," Touya shrugged and lifted the mug to his lips again to hide his grin. "Except that an excited Sakura usually means _trouble_."

She then recalled the last Christmas party they had at her cousin's grand mansion (it was too big to be just a house) and had to cringe at the awful and humiliating memory of it. Tomoyo had invited her classmates and family for party on Christmas Eve and everyone was so excited about the gift exchange. However, the reason for Sakura's excitement was not just the party alone—it was _him_. Yes, him. The coolest guy of the entire school cohort and that handsome guy just happened to be in his class and yes, she had a huge crush on him. His presence had a startling effect on her—it made her so clumsy that she accidentally knocked down the Christmas tree and mess up the room they were in. She was so embarrassed that she wished for a hole on the floor to hide her. Well, Tomoyo had said that no harm was done and she shouldn't worry too much about it. She didn't but that didn't mean that she had forgotten it. Neither did Touya and he was a brute for bringing it up again after a few months.

"You are mean," Sakura muttered under her breath as she flipped onto her seat, fighting the embarrassing blush that was rising from her neck. "Can't you let go on that? It's embarrassing!"

"Never," his irritating boyish grin was back again. It would make her heart flutter like those girls in her soccer fan club if she weren't his baby sister but then her heart didn't pump faster—her blood boiled though. "Never in a million years."

"Grow up," Sakura advised and kicked at her brother's legs from under the table. Clearly having anticipated her move, Touya shifted his legs so that their feet didn't connect and smirked when Sakura cursed at missing her aim.

"Back to you again!" Touya taunted and left the table hurriedly before Sakura could do him bodily harm. He chuckled when he heard her fuming from where he was in the kitchen settling his plates in the sink to wash.

"Teasing Sakura again?" Fujitaka asked with a warm fatherly smile. He flipped the pancake in the pan and watched it sizzle into golden-brown perfection. That was Sakura's favourite and he made it a point to cook it once every week, much to Sakura's delight. "Just be careful, she will seek revenge for all your teasing one day."

Touya burst out laughing and doubled over at his actions. He wiped a tear off his eye a few moments later, breathless from his laughing fits, and replied Fujitaka calmly. "Not in a million years."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sakura shouted from the dining room, sounding extremely pissed off.

The two men looked at each other and exchanged a smile before bursting into laughter again.

xxx

Breakfast went well despite her brother's constant teasing. Sakura gritted her teeth and refused to think about what Touya had teased her about since she was trying so hard to forget about the incident. Her irritation was quick to disappear when Fujitaka brought two plates of pancakes which made her drown in a pool of her own saliva. Then Touya had appeased her with a White Day gift for the chocolates she had made him on Valentine's Day. She received a new pair of roller blades from him as her old one was already in a bad condition. She leaned up to press a quick kiss on his cheek as thanks for the present. Her eyes twinkled when her brother seemed embarrassed by her public display of affection. Her father had given her a new sweater so she could use it on cold days. She had thanked him with a big hug.

The White Day present for her cousin was sitting in her bag. The two of them never failed to exchange chocolates on Valentine's Day even though they were only cousin. Well, it was fun to do the exchange and it didn't mean that only lovers could do that—as long as you love the other person, why not just do it? One also loves their family too, right?

"Happy White Day!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped at her cousin, who was sitting quietly in the classroom. Although surprised, Tomoyo did not appear unnerved by her cousin's outburst but smiled sweetly at her. She was always the energetic Sakura who always had a cheery aura. Trust her to brighten up your day.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted politely as always, smiling at the beaming Sakura who was rummaging her bulky bag for something. She assumed that her cousin was digging for her White Day's present. Tomoyo already had Sakura's on her table, ready to present to her.

"This is for you." Sakura presented the gift bashfully. "Happy White Day again!"

Tomoyo accepted the present gratefully and resisted the urge to tear at it to reveal what was hidden beneath the intricate wrapping. She took out her own present for Sakura and passed it to her and like a child she jumped up in joy and gave her cousin a quick squeeze before dashing to her seat in the far end of the room. Tomoyo giggled slightly—her cousin sometimes just couldn't act like her age but she just couldn't blame her for her childish antics.

Sakura paused mid-stride when she caught someone staring at her when she neared her seat. Not someone, but _him. _Yes, it's _him_ again. They were just a table apart so it was inevitable that they had to greet each other in the morning. A blush crept up her face at the awareness and she suddenly felt awkward. Who wouldn't when you have the school's most popular guy stares at you with such intensity, not to mention that he was also a witness to her clumsiness at the party. Sakura frowned slightly—she should just forget that incident already!

"G-good morning, Li-kun," Sakura greeted him shyly. He didn't reply immediately and Sakura thought that he was going to ignore her as usual. It's a pity that he didn't really socialize with anyone in the school. She was already used to his indifference. Initially she had tried to get him to talk by chattering non-stop to him but as time went by, she gave up trying. There was nothing that she could do to get him to talk to her. She felt that she was such a failure at making friends but Tomoyo convinced her otherwise. Indeed, all her classmates were fond of her and that was the only reason she need. Sighing at the lack of response, Sakura took her seat and began arranging her desk for lessons.

"Um… Morning…" came the hoarse reply.

Sakura's head spun around so quickly that she thought it would snap right off her neck. Did he just… greet her? A trick on her ears? Her imagination? His lips thinned when Sakura remained silent as she continued staring at him as if he had grown a new pair of horns on his head.

"What?"

"You are talking!" Sakura exclaimed, beaming brightly at him. "It's a rare occasion worth celebrating!"

"Oh please… spare me the fanciful thinking."

"But still, it's nice to have you talking!"

Syaoran did not reply; he turned his attention back to the open book on his desk. Sakura noticed that the class has gone silent and many of her classmates were staring at her with amazement written on their faces. She frowned, clearly puzzled and unnerved by their reaction. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

xxx

As usual, Syaoran disappeared from his seat the moment the bell for lunch break rang. Sakura didn't really have a chance to talk to him except during mornings when she would greet him and he would just ignore her. Somehow, it was special today. With a dreamy smile, she began to unpack her bento.

Tomoyo dashed over to Sakura's place and sat down on Syaoran's vacant chair. Sakura's chopsticks froze mid-air as she looked at Tomoyo's happy grin. "You're starting to creep me out."

"What? I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you were. You were looking at me with that strange expression on your face. Out with it."

Tomoyo patted the table she was half leaning against a few times, looking at Sakura pointedly as if she should know what she was going to say. Sakura just arched a brow at her as she shoved the sushi into her mouth and chewed uncomfortably. "So… what did he talk to you about?"

"Who?" Sakura asked, trying to feign ignorance.

"_Him_!" Tomoyo tapped Syaoran's table impatiently. "Did he give you anything for White Day? Was that why he's talking to you earlier?"

Sakura's eyes widened at that. "Why would he give me a White Day present?"

"I saw you slipping a box into his bag on Valentine's Day. You can't blame me for asking this question. Oh! And you're blushing! So, did he give you a White Day present?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed and slapped her hands over her lips when her voice came out loud. "He won't."

"And why are you so sure of it?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura broke her eye contact with Tomoyo and looked at her bento sheepishly. "I didn't put a note in the box indicating who it was from." Tomoyo was gaping at her as if she had committed a grave crime. "It's not as if I want him to know that it's from _me_!"

"You've wasted a big chance!" Tomoyo almost wailed. "Wasted!"

"It isn't that bad, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura soothed. "Relax. It doesn't matter."

"It does! My Sakura-chan is finally attracted to a guy! How can a guy not reciprocate that feeling for you? I must give him a piece of my mind!"

"Tomoyo-chan, please… Just let it go. I don't want anyone to know."

"Why?" Tomoyo was torn between rushing out of the classroom to find Syaoran and wanting to put Sakura at ease; she looked kind of ill. "Is it because of what happened at the Christmas party?"

Sakura gulped and nodded her head. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared and the thought of finishing the rest of her bento made her feel sick. She quickly put it away and shoved the box into her bag. She leaned her head onto her table and closed her eyes, willing herself not to think about the Christmas party.

"Sakura-chan, that was already in the past. It isn't important. What's important now is the present."

Sakura exhaled loudly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure, whatever." Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Sakura's defected form. "Just think about it seriously: do you want to waste your life thinking about the past or to make full use of the present and enjoy yourself immensely. Think." She then jumped out of her seat, angry that Sakura did not take up the challenge, and in the process jostled Syaoran's table. His bag slid from the compartment beneath the table and onto the ground, spilling most of its contents onto the ground.

"Clumsy," Sakura said as she helped Tomoyo picked up the books from the floor and placed it back into Syaoran's bag. "Oh!"

Tomoyo gasped when she caught sight of a wrapped item at the exact moment Sakura did. It wasn't big but it wasn't too small either. Tomoyo started giggling and shooting an I-told-you-so looks at her.

There's a tag on the present and her name was on it. No! Not Tomoyo's name! But Sakura's!

"F-for me?" Sakura gave Tomoyo an incredulous look. "How?"

Tomoyo didn't hear her for she was busy clapping her hands gleefully, pleased by the unexpected turn of events.

"What are the two of you doing with my stuff?"

Sakura did a little jump in her position, surprised by Syaoran's sudden appearance. Well, it shouldn't have been sudden since this was his class and they were handling his things. It was downright awkward. Sakura tried to smile at him but did a grimace when he narrowed his eyes at her. His lips thinned when his eyes found the gift on the floor.

Uh-oh! He seemed angry.

"We are not trying to dig through your things!" Sakura said, a little defensive.

"Am I to assume that my things fell out of their own?" He crossed his arms in front of him, his stance menacing and his gaze piercing.

"It was an accident!" Sakura retorted, feeling her own anger rising too. She shoved the remaining items on the floor and almost threw the bag to Syaoran. "We have no reason to snoop through your things."

Syaoran shrugged and placed his bag back onto the table and ignored them totally, leaving Sakura to fume on her own. It may be true that she had a crush on him but this was way too much. Sakura flopped down onto her seat and was determined to stare out into the sky until her anger has totally dissipated. It wouldn't do her any good to be using all her mental capacity to be angry throughout the lesson. Besides, she felt a little disappointed that her crush was being so mean to her. Tomoyo had also returned to her seat for her lunch, unsure of what to do about the little accident she had caused.

"You know… I'm just joking earlier," Syaoran murmured beside her and it was so softly spoken that she'd have missed it if she wasn't paying attention.

Sakura turned to look at him, ready to shoot him her fiery gaze. She wasn't expected that solemn look from him. Shouldn't she be the one to feel a little hurt? "It sounded more like accusation—a bad one at that."

"I'm sorry." He really meant it.

"You know what? Let's just forget about it," Sakura said. Syaoran blinked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting her forgiveness. She grinned at him. "Life's too short for all these petty things."

"Uh… Thanks."

"That's a lot of words you've said today. You don't usually talk that much. I guess everyone's really surprised. Look! They are staring at you again."

"Not at me. At you."

"At me? Why?"

"Because you are talking to _me_. I'm well known for not talking to anyone," he said.

Sakura couldn't help it—she burst into giggles and catching more attention to herself. "So! You do know that fact about yourself!"

"Yeah."

"So much for talking more." Sakura rolled her eyes at his one-syllable response. Her thoughts strayed back to the gift with her name on the tag and couldn't help herself but think if that present was meant for her. "About the present…" The bell chose that time to ring and she spied the teacher entering the classroom from the front door. Why did she have to be so punctual?

"We'll talk after class," Syaoran said and turned his attention to the teacher.

xxx

Sakura felt so drain after going through one full day of lesson. It took all the energy that she had to remain awake. She didn't want to make a fool of herself again by accidentally slamming her head onto the table into a dead faint—one episode at the Christmas party was enough humiliation of her lifetime.

Syaoran tapped on her shoulder from his seat to gain her attention from packing her stuff. She looked at him inquiringly, wondering what it was that he wanted. "Meet me at the back of the school later?"

"Huh? Uh… Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Just meet me there. I'll make a move first," he replied and made his way out of the classroom, leaving a dumbstruck Sakura behind.

"What was that about?" Sakura whispered to no one in particular.

"Sakura-chan, you ready to go?" Tomoyo came to ask. "What's wrong? You are frowning! Are you feeling ok?"

"Don't wait for me. I need to meet up with Li-kun for a while. I'm not really sure what he wants to speak to me about," she replied and shoved all her belongings on the table into her bag with a sweep of her hand.

Tomoyo jumped about gleefully at her reply and then clapped her hands on her mouth to stop herself from giggling hysterically. Sakura frowned even more at her appalling reaction to her reply. "I'm so glad for you! Finally!"

"Finally what?" She swung her bag over her shoulder and stood up, reading to leave the classroom.

"He's going to return the favour! I knew it! Oh my gosh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"I don't even understand what you are trying to say."

"You will in a few minute's time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say."

"Ah… the feeling of having a dream come true…" Tomoyo sighed blissfully as she waved Sakura goodbye with a sweet smile on her face. "Remember, don't faint ok?"

"I won't!" Sakura shouted back and hurried off to meet Syaoran. She smiled at the prospect of being alone with him, the hottest guy in school. It made her feel special but it couldn't be what she was thinking. He probably wanted to ask her something about their lessons and was too shy to ask in front of the whole class.

He was sitting on the steps behind the school building. His arms were crossed over his bent knees. Sakura paused for a moment to enjoy the view he presented. A wave of heat spread throughout her cheeks when she was caught staring at him. He gave her a slight grin as he stood up, watching her as she came to him.

"You wanted to ask me something about the lesson?"

"No."

"Then… Is it about homework then?"

"Homework is part of lesson. So… No."

Sakura blinked. What was he trying to say? "Then… what's it about?"

"You?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Sakura blinked again. This time, she looked back at him with wide eyes. "What about me?"

"This," he said and dug into his bag for the gift she'd seen earlier. "For you."

"For me?" Sakura said, totally surprised. "What is it for?"

"White Day."

"Uh… But for Valentine's Day I—"

"I saw you put the chocolate inside my bag when I return to the classroom from break," Syaoran interrupted.

"Oh…" If even possible, Sakura's eyes went even wider. Well, she couldn't remember seeing him in the classroom when she snuck the chocolates into his bag. She was even amazed when he knew it was from her. Syaoran gently pulled Sakura's hand up and placed the gift carefully on her palm. "Um… Thank you." Sakura couldn't believe it! The gift was really for her! She recalled Tomoyo's warning: _Don't faint._ So this was what she'd meant!

Syaoran started fidgeting uncomfortably on his feet when Sakura continued to stare at the present in her hands for a long time. "It's ok if you don't accept it. You can just… throw it away if you want."

That had Sakura's attention. She hugged the small present protectively against her chest. "What? No way! This is a present from _you_."

"So you'll accept it?"

"Of course!" She shouted enthusiastically and then blushed at her own outburst. "Of course I'll accept it," Sakura murmured, looking down to hide her blooming cheeks.

"I'm glad."

He lingered around beside her, unwilling to move further away. Sakura peeked up at him to find him staring back at her with a sheepish smile. Sakura gulped, this was something that she was not used to, at least from him. He'd practically ignored her since the start of the school year even though she was just sitting beside him but now he was practically within a personal space. Not that it was unwelcomed but it seemed unreal, as if it was happening in her dreams, a dream she wouldn't want to wake up from.

"What's inside?"

Syaoran chuckled and the sound vibrated through her entire body. It was a pleasant feeling. "Open it up."

Sakura tore the wrapping cautiously, her efforts was clumsy with Syaoran staring at her but she managed to get the square velvet box out. Her eyes went round at the sight of it and she was already making some mental guesses about what it was inside. She paused to look up at Syaoran and he nodded his head at the box, silently asking her to open it.

It was a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on it. "It's beautiful…" Upon closer looks, Sakura could make out the small letterings engraved onto the pendant. She gasped when she saw what it was. "S+S?" Sakura breathed out. "Does it mean what I think it is?"

Syaoran really looked uncomfortable now. He was scratching the back of his head and trying not to blush, it would seem unmanly. "Um… Yeah… I thought this was a great occasion to ask you…"

"Ask me..?"

"Um… yeah… You know I'm not good with words…" He shifted uncomfortably again.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Sakura asked, encouraging him to continue and hoping it was what she thought it was. Actually, the necklace was a dead giveaway but still, she wanted him to ask.

"Well… I was hoping you'll go out with me…"

"Go out with you?" Sakura decided to tease him, a little revenge for making her angry earlier in the class.

"As in a date."

"Only a date?"

Syaoran made a strangled noise in his throat as he struggled to find the suitable words to express what he wanted to say. "Not a date… but many dates. As in boyfriend-girlfriend kind of dates… I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

Sakura only giggled at the expression on Syaoran's face. She decided to take pity on him. "I'll be honoured to be your girlfriend, if that's what you are asking."

"Yes!" Syaoran nodded his head frantically before blinking in confusion. "Wait… You'll be my… girlfriend? Really?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" she asked. "Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No!"

Sakura smiled at him and leaned up to press a quick kiss on his cheek, stunning him momentarily. "Now that it's settled, will you put on the necklace for me? I can't wait to wear it."

Syaoran took the necklace from her palms wordlessly and leaned forward so that he could put on the jewelry for her. She took in a sharp breath at his proximity and couldn't help herself by placing her hands on his waist for support. His nearness had somehow unsettled her. She opened her eyes when he was done and smiled shyly at him. He grinned back in response and didn't step away.

"It suits you," Syaoran said, fingering the pendant lovingly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You hardly talk to me. I can't figure out why you would want me as your girlfriend."

Syaoran paused to think. "It's your endless chattering around me. It really got my attention. When everyone around me stopped talking to me when I ignore them, you are the only person who continued chattering like nobody's business even though I didn't respond."

"So I'm talkative?"

"In a way." He grinned again.

Sakura slapped him on the arm playfully and shot him a mock angry look before the two of them burst out laughing. She only stopped a few moments later when Syaoran was staring at her intensely. She blinked up at him, noticing that he was staring at her lips. Before anything could happen, they heard loud gasps behind her. The two of them turn around quickly and found out that a big group of their classmates were hovering a few metres ahead of them. Tomoyo was among them and she gave the two of them a weak wave when she caught Sakura looking at them. Sakura was horrified and her cheeks burned at their discovery.

"Oh dear…" And that was all she could say at the moment.

Syaoran smirked and waved goodbye at them before pulling Sakura out of the situation and maneuvering her towards the school gates. "It'll be all over the school tomorrow."

"Oh dear," she said again.

"It isn't too bad!"

"Bad but not unwelcomed," she replied. "They are going to be hounding me with lots of questions!"

"As long as they don't bother me," he said with a shrug. Sakura slapped him playfully again for his nonchalance. "Come on, let me bring my girlfriend for some treats in some fancy café!"

"I'm on it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I wrote this without planning anything, just basing on my gut feeling to type out the whole thing. I do feel it's not that great and thought I could do even better... Ah well, there's always next time. ^^<strong>

**Kindly drop me a review/feedback. I don't mind receiving negative comments so bring them on!**

**Also, do join me on Facebook. I have something for you over there so do take a look. The link is on my profile page. The event ends 31 March so do drop by before then!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Hugs from Michelle**


End file.
